Ki Ni Naru Aitsu
by Taiki Matsuki
Summary: Ryou and Alice both think about that person they can't ignore... Re-Uploaded with permission from Original Author.
1. Ki Ni Naru Aitsu

Ki Ni Naru Aitsu

When I first met her, I didn't think about her too much. She wasn't exactly my type.

Now, though, I've known her for a few months. She's nice, we're friends. We hang out a lot, play the card game... The usual.

...Okay, maybe I like her more than a friend. I don't know... I'm not much of a romantic, I've had a few people like me, male and female but I've never liked anyone.

What should I do? Should I tell her? Ask her out? Say what, "Hey...Ummm... I think I like you more than a friend... Wanna go out on a date? Please?" No, no way... Not *that*. I've finally regained my status as "The Digimon Card King", I've got way too many fans who would be trying to get into my personal life.

Then again, it would get rid of those fangirls and boys... But you can't base a relationship on that! I know I like her...

Bah, I'm just confused... First time I've ever felt this way... ...First time I've ever wanted to ask someone out.

She's one of the few girls who doesn't think of me because of I'm the Digimon Card King. She thinks of me because of who I am...Ryou Akiyama.

She doesn't ask for tips, she doesn't ask me my secret strategies. She just plays the card game for fun. I've played against so many hardcore players I didn't think people could play that game for fun.

...That's it... I'll... I'll call her. It's Sunday, we don't have anything to do! We'll just have lunch and play cards! We've done that plenty of times! Nothing awkward there.

I pick up the phone, dialing her number... It rings a few times.

"Hello?"

It's her... Okay, stay calm. You're ONLY asking her to play cards. You can try a date later... ...Maybe ask her when she gets here.

Yeah, that's what I'll do.

"Hey, Alice. It's Ryou, I was wondering if you wanted to come by for lunch..."

~The End~

Original Author's (AKA Ori's) Notes:  
For those who are getting tired of the endless stream of Leekato. The title for this means "That Person I Can't Ignore," it's a song title from... ...Something...

*Sigh* ...Fine, Card Captor Sakura. It's Xiaolian's image song.

I'm not sure why I liked this pairing, I don't remember if these two even MET in Tamers...Then again, that's never stopped me before. Though, I've heard there's a fan theory in which Alice is actually a ghost...

...Oh, CRAP, does that make this a...?

AUGH! WHAT HAVE I DONE?

* * *

Taiki's Notes:  
Ori, new rule: You can't just make stuff up just to bad mouth your old fics. And Word of God has not confirmed or denied that theory! I personally believe Alice is a living being with a taste for elegant gothic lolita clothing, not a ghost.

I did not have to do much for this in terms of editing, so it's just a straight up upload. Ha ha, no pun intended.

-Taiki Matsuki


	2. Ki Ni Naru Yokan

Ki Ni Naru Yokan

...Okay, so maybe I can get used to living here in Shinjuku. The "Tamers" help me with school, I'm still getting used to speaking Japanese.

I like it, I have my friends. My family.

...I miss Dobermon, I felt special when he appeared. He told me to look for the Tamers... ...I should have been more prepared for when he left. Then again, I had no idea that he was going to. I thought I might be a Tamer, too.

It's been about four months since D-Reaper, I met him for the first time a week after. So he was that mysterious "Justimon." We got along quickly. I still haven't beaten him in cards. Yet. I like the game, I don't ask him for tips or anything, I want to beat him using my own ability. I'd say I'm better at the game than some people, I still remember the look on Hirokazu's face when I beat him in our first game together.

I've also played Ruki, she's tough. I barely survived the last time we played the card game, I usually don't believe in luck, but I had to have had some luck in beating her.

Now, him... ...There's something about him, when he beats someone, he doesn't act like a bad winner, taunting the loser or anything. He just says "Wanna play again?" I like that... He doesn't look down on people who beat him, Ruki on the other hand... Told me I was lucky, she would have beaten me if she didn't go so easy on me.

...He's also...

...

...

...Cute... ...Okay, more than that. His eyes, they're so friendly. And his smile, so caring.

I don't get it, Ruki talks about him like he's some evil person... ...I like him, he's been one of my best friends ever. I guess there's some history between those two. Then again, Ruki's...different.

I suppose I do have some feelings for him... I don't know when it started. Everytime he's around, I feel better. I could be having the worst day of my life and he'd make me smile.

I wonder... If I told him... ...How would he react? I know he's had a lot of people go after him... One of them is Hirokazu Shiota... He turned him down, but... He was so nice about it, he even felt guilty until he knew Hirokazu was over him.

Would he tell me he isn't interested? ...Maybe. I'm sure some girls have gone after him, and he's probably turned them down. I guess he doesn't feel ready for dating, or maybe he just wants to wait for someone he likes.

The phone rings next to me, my train of thought derails, "Hello?"

"Hey, Alice... It's Ryou, I was wondering if you wanted to come by for lunch..." It's him...

"Today?" I ask.

"Yeah... Just..." He sounds a little different than usual. "The card game and some sandwiches?"

"Sure, I'll be there in about an hour. Bye, Ryou."

"B-Bye, Alice!"

~The End~

Ori's notes:  
The title means "That Feeling I Can't Ignore," which is a verse from Ki Ni Naru Aitsu.

Again, no idea why I liked this pairing. Like I mentioned in Xiong or Christmas Dinner, this was written during a period where half my fics were POV fics. I think I was just having fun getting into the Tamers' heads at the time.

On the plus side, we have a break from the apparent endless amount off slash Taiki insisted upon. Let's enjoy our break. Smoke if you got 'em!

...Crap, I need a light...Where's Yamaki when you need him?

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I think Ori's finally settling down about this re-upload project. Good for him!

Again, just some minor spelling\grammar fixes. These late-in-his-"career" fics are the easiest for me to edit. I'm not even sure what to put in my notes for them half the time.

-Taiki Matsuki


	3. Fushigi Na Yokan

Fushigi Na Yokan

-Alice-

I've been this way so many times... Why am I walking? I usually run... I guess I want to take my time, this trip...

...Probably. I guess it's because of what I might do. I'm going to tell Ryou I like him. This can't be too hard. A little embarrassing, perhaps, but it can't be hard.

...Then why am I walking so slowly?

* * *

-Ryou-

I'm watching out the window for her... I never do this... Okay, lunch is ready, I made some sandwiches. I got some Oolong tea... Things should be fine. Alice will be here soon.

...I'm nervous... This... ...Isn't like me. I never act like this... What's happening to me?

This is just lunch and a card game... ...Just lunch and cards...

...It's not a date. Dates include restaurants, waiters, no Digimon battle cards. This is just two friends having lunch together and playing a game afterwards.

That's ALL it is. Friends... Just friends...

* * *

-Alice-

I see his apartment building up ahead... I'm waiting behind a tree in a nearby park.

I'm probably not going to do this. I probably won't tell him. I'm nervous just thinking about it. This just... isn't me... Can we be more than just friends?

...I don't know, maybe. It seems a little weird to me... ...Liking someone. I've never felt this way before...

Okay, I'm going... I'm going to his apartment... ...No problem yet, I'm walking... I'm walking towards his apartment...

* * *

-Ryou-

I can't do this... I'm staring out a window... Waiting for her, I never do this...

...Does it usually take her this long to get here? It seems like it doesn't, normally. Then again, I've never actually kept track of the time.

Okay, take your mind off of this... Think... What kind of strategy should I use in today's game? She probably came up with a few new ones since I last saw her, I'd better be prepared...

Okay, I'll use Piemon and Vamdemon, as well as a few defense plug ins. Vamdemon has the highest defense, with Piemon having the second highest... I'll use them, and after the game a nice friendly lunch...

...With Ali- Back to the strategy... Maybe I should toss in a couple programs...No wait, maybe I should an Etemon card, his Love Serenade-

...On second thought, no Etemon cards. Don't bring up the word 'love!' I'll just watch TV until she gets here... Yeah, let's see what's on...

...

...

...Love Hina...

Okay, back to staring out the window. I think I see her!

* * *

-Alice-

I'm in the lobby... Going to the elevator... Pressing the 'up' button...Floor 5...

...Good, I'm not as nervous...

...Right... ...I'm not telling him, I can't... I don't think I can, anyway.

Maybe it's better, if he doesn't like me back, things can get weird... We might not be as close as we used to be... I don't know...

First floor, getting nervous...

Second floor, more nervous...

Third floor, almost there...

Fourth floor, help me...

Fifth floor... ...This is it. Just a friendly get together... ...Nothing more. Just nothing more...

* * *

-Ryou-

I hear her knock at the door, I answer it...

"Hi, Alice." I say, trying to sound casual. This is just a friendly game of cards with lunch... That's it. Just cards and lunch. No confessions, nothing else.

"Hello, Ryou." She says, bowing. She takes off her shoes at the door and steps inside the apartment.

"Do you want to play the game or have lunch first?" I ask. I think I sounded kind of stupid.

"Lunch, please, Ryou." She says, smiling.

* * *

-Alice-

Just lunch and cards. Nothing special, like I expected.

...Ryou, I want to tell you, but...

For now, you'll just be that boy I can't ignore.

* * *

-Ryou-

As much as I want to tell her, and to end this feeling... To be more than friends...

...I can't.

...Alice, you'll just be that girl I can't ignore... For a while...

~The End~

Ori's Notes:  
I know, I know, this isn't that good...I wanted Taiki to put up these fics mainly so there'd be more than just my old Leekatos.

I sort of like how it ends without them getting together, I always wrote a stupid happy-sappy-crappy ending for, well, everything. So it's nice to see one that ends...neutral, I guess. There is a sequel, though, so those who want it still get the happy-sappy-crappy ending...

...Yeah, I kinda want that ending, too. Now I see why I wrote so many of them...

The title this time means "That Mysterious Feeling," again a lyric from Ki Ni Naru Aitsu.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

Unfortunately, this chapter of this story made me realize something. I owe Ori an apology.

Originally this was a songfic which this site no longer allows in their guidelines. I edited it accordingly. I also double checked the guidelines and realized there are a few rules in place that make it impossible for me to upload Mugen E III as I had planned. Nothing in the fic is explicit but when Mugen E III was written and featured this site allowed "non-fictional" characters and song fics. Mugen E III features the singers from the Digimon series as prominent characters as well as a few songs used in parodies. It would be impossible to remove any of it without a massive overhaul of the entire fic.

I could ignore the rules and take a chance but I do not want to risk the entire project for one fic. This upsets me because, had I realized this sooner, I would not have bothered with Mugen E I and II and saved Ori quite a bit of embarrassment. Ori only agreed to those two because he felt Mugen E III was worth it and, probably more so, because I had bothered him so much about it.

However if the hit counter for Mugen E I and II are any indication there will not be many people upset by this. Over 100 hits and perhaps twenty of them are hits past the first chapter of Mugen E I. I suppose I was looking at that fic through Nostalgia Glasses, which is why I thought it would be such a good idea to bring back. Ori knew better but he humored me.

My most sincere apologies to you Ori, I know how upsetting bringing back Mugen E I and II was to you. They will be out of sight, out of mind soon enough. I am so sorry.

-Taiki Matsuki


End file.
